My Angel
by quiple
Summary: Ashley's thoughts during the first scenes of episode 3x09 "Career Day".


**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first South of Nowhere/Spashley fanfiction. I recently got hooked on the show and I was watching episode 3x09 "Career Day" and this just popped into my head. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any spelling, grammar or tense mistakes. My beta-reader's away. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or anything in the show. I am purely borrowing them for fictional writing purposes. I do not own anything. Tom Lynch does.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, this is set during the episode 3x09, "Career Day". Ashley's thoughts throughout the first scenes.**

**Ashley's POV:**

I woke up this morning to daylight streaming through my window and the feeling of a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a warm body pressed against my back. For a second, I was confused at how I was in bed with someone, but then quickly remembered the events of yesterday and in particular, last night. Partly because someone showed up at the door to my apartment wearing nothing but a trench coat, a pair of heels and a smile. A lazy smile formed on my lips as I turned around as gently as I could in the arms that were holding me so gently and protectively. The sight that I was greeted with made my breath catch in my throat. Spencer Carlin. The person who loved me when I really wanted someone to. I extended a finger and hesitatingly brushed back a few stray hairs from her closed eyes. I smiled softly and whispered as quietly as I could 'I love you Spencer Carlin. I'll never run away from you again, ever.'

She stirred slightly in her sleep and I held my breath, afraid that I had woken her up. But she simply mumbled 'Ashley' and pulled me closer to her. I sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to her. The sunlight's golden rays were kissing her perfectly tanned skin and honey blonde hair and she looked absolutely beautiful. She honestly did look like an angel. My angel.

After everything we have been through, no matter how many times I've hurt her and pushed her away, she has always managed to find a way to make me sane again. She never really gave up on me, and that's more than I ever got from anyone, including my father that was never around, my mother who probably doesn't love me, Aiden and my unborn child that never had a chance to truly live.

I'm never going to let her go again. I'm never going to push her away and hurt her like I did so many times in the past. She managed to do what everyone thought was impossible to do. She changed me for the better. I softened and matured and she is the reason that I am no longer the hard, stuck-up, rebellious narcissist that I was before. Not many people find their true love at the age of 18, but I think I have. I just really hope that she wouldn't change her mind again and leave me again. I don't know what I would do if she did.

I need Spencer. I don't just want her anymore, I need her. I need her like a human needs oxygen, food and water to survive and function properly. It's like she was made to compliment me. When she left me, I only slept with Aiden because he made me feel safe. But then I realised that the feeling of safety with Aiden paled in comparison to how safe, loved and cared for I felt when I was with Spencer. Spencer stole my heart, and it will forever and always be her's, no matter what happens. I just hope she knows what to do with it.

I must've lain in her arms for another fifteen minutes, just watching her sleep. I even pinched myself a couple of times to really make sure I wasn't dreaming. Suddenly, my alarm clock beeped softly, breaking the silence and I jumped slightly. I cursed the small machine and decided to get up. I wanted to look better than I looked right now when she woke up. I gritted my teeth and gently rolled her onto her other side and got off the bed. I walked over to the drawers, opened them and pulled out some clothes. I went into the bathroom, changed and then brushed my teeth. Just when I was about to put my toothbrush down, I heard my favourite sound in the world. Spencer was calling for me.

'Ash? She called for me again.

I walked out of the bathroom with my toothbrush still in my hand and smiled. 'Morning sleepyhead.'

I walked back into the bathroom to put the toothbrush down and I heard her say 'Since when are you up before noon?' I could hear the smile in her voice.

I walked back out of the bathroom and towards the bed. 'I had trouble sleeping. I had to keep pinching myself to make sure that you were really here. And it is noon.' I reached the bed and sat down next to my angel. God, she looks even more beautiful when she's awake. Mostly because her beautiful eyes are open and looking at me with so much love it made my head spin.

She turned around to look at the clock briefly and turned back to look at me with a confused and slightly surprised expression on her face. I've forgotten how cute she can be sometimes.  
'I probably should have woken you up, but I couldn't resist watching you sleep' I admitted sheepishly.

She smiled that beautiful smile of her's and she leaned in to kiss me. We met halfway and I sighed softly. The familiar feel of her soft, sweet lips against mine never failed to make my heart flutter. I should be used to feeling by now, I've had probably had enough kisses from Spencer to last me a lifetime. Especially after last night. But I probably will never get used to the feeling because she makes me feel different every single time. And I could never get sick of her kissing me.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers for a second and voiced the question that had been running through my head ever since I woke up.  
'You're not going to change your mind again this time are you?' I silently prayed to God that she didn't regret this and walk away from me again.

'No', Spencer smiled, looking down at her knees for a second then looking back at me, giving me the famous Spencer Carlin head tilt. My heart leapt for joy and I felt lighter than I have been since the night at Chelsea's studio. 'When I saw you at Pride with my mum, I knew everything was different. You have no idea what that meant to me.' She said, smiling gently at me and I mirrored her action.

'I guess some things change' I replied, my eyes darting all over her face, searing the image permanently into the soft tissues of my brain.

Spencer reached out to place a bit of my hair behind my ear and said softly 'some things stay remarkably the same.

She then pulled my face towards her's and she gave me another quick kiss.  
'I loved waking up next to you I wish it could be like this forever' I said honestly.

We leaned in to kiss again, but someone rudely burst into the room and we hastily broke apart.  
'Yo, Ashley. Rise and shine, up and at 'em, time waste for...' his sentence died in his throat when he saw Spencer and I sitting on the bed.

Dammit! I forgot about Jake! If it wasn't for Spencer's hand intertwined in my own, I would have definitely jumped off the bed and strangled him for intruding on our private moment.

'Hmm, didn't realise you had company. I'm...'

'Leaving?' I cut him off, hinting at him to get the hell out of my room. I should really install a door with a lock instead of only having those hanging bead things, especially if Spencer's going to be in the loft a lot. Maybe I should soundproof my room as well.

'Jake. Kyla and Ashley's manager' he said, completing his sentence.

'He's Kyla's manager, he's my nothing. Please don't let the invisible door hit you on the way out' I quipped, my tone suggesting that he should really get out if he wanted to avoid getting killed by me.

Jake obviously got the message because he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. 'We got work to do. Time is money!' he yelled over his shoulder.

'I really have to go. Seriously, I'm going to be _so_ late.' Spencer said, climbing off the bed.

I groaned in frustration and crawled over to the edge of the bed, sitting down on it. 'Why?' I whined. I didn't want to be separated from her yet.

Spencer opened the top drawer of my drawers and pulled out my favourite pair of jeans. 'It's Career Day.'

'That's perfect! No-one's going to even miss you!'

Pulling on the jeans, Spencer exclaimed 'Except my mother!'

'Oh, what? Did she volunteer to talk to the world what it takes to be a doctor?' I asked jokingly.

She looked at me with a skeptical expression and I laughed.  
'Oh my God! You better go!'

'She is going to kill me', she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and said, 'call me later!'

'I will!' I said and followed her out of my room.

God, I love Spencer Carlin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Footnote: Well, there it was. It was fun writing for this pairing. Maybe I'll write another story like this but with a different episode. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
